TV
Almost every household in the cul-de-sac has a TV, or Television set, and most have a few shows playing on them at times. Rolf is the only one in the cul-de-sac with an old TV (which looks like the first TV made with a small screen and manual channel surfing). Shows *Fish Bowl 2 (most common of all) *The Glippo Show (seen in "Ed-n-Seek") *Monster B-movies (mainly seen when Ed is watching one) *The Miss Arduous Field Worker Pageant (seen in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed" as one of Rolf's favorite shows in his country) *Robot Rebel Ranch (it is a movie but it probably airs on the Movie channel) *The real-life show Matlock (mentioned in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show) *The real-life show Car 54, Where Are You? (mentioned in "They Call Him Mr. Ed") *8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon (marathon in "Knock Knock Who's Ed?") *Monster truck marathon (marathon in "A Town Called Ed") Trivia *Even though most television sets in the show were fairly modern (for their day, as all still used CRT screens), there were a few exceptions: **The Kanker Sisters' TV has a color screen with a mechanical tuner, which suggest that it probably wasn't made later than the 1980s and may come from as early as the 1960s. ** In Ed's nightmare from "Rock-a-Bye Ed," the TV Sarah is watching bears a striking resemblance to a "Philco Predicta Tandem," a black and white set made for a brief period of time in the late 1950s. Its main feature was that the CRT was not mounted on the cabinet with the rest of the electronics, but instead connected to it by a long cable, allowing the user to put the cabinet next to a chair and place the screen elsewhere, from a time before remote controls. **Rolf's TV takes the proverbial cake for its age and odd construction. It is built into a large wooden cabinet with two doors that open to reveal a large metal front panel holding the set's tiny black and white CRT, a small horn speaker and its early controls. The TV is shown to operate using miniature vacuum tubes, which came into use after World War II. The tiny screen suggests that it belongs to a time when TV CRT's used electrostatic deflection instead of electromagnetic deflection, which meant that for a large screen, the CRT had to be extremely long. Such CRTs were used in the 1930s and 40s. Also, its construction is extremely different from any consumer sets ever produced, and more strongly resembles the homemade equipment made by amateur radio enthusiasts of the day. Interestingly, pictures exist of a similar TV made by none other than Philo Farnsworth (inventor of the television). Gallery Rolf TV.png|Rolf's vintage TV. Vlcsnap-2017-01-30-09h13m02s438.png|Kevin's TV. Vlcsnap-2014-04-25-12h53m55s104.png|Nazz watching fitness exercises on her TV. Vlcsnap-2017-01-30-09h10m31s282.png|Kanker Sisters' TV. Vlcsnap-2017-01-30-09h08m51s734.png|Ed and Sarah's old TV. Vlcsnap-2017-01-30-09h04m27s499.png|Ed and Sarah's new TV in Ed's nightmare. Eddy's TV.png|Eddy's modern portable TV on his bed. Category:TV Category:Machines Category:Normal Machine Category:Items